


Obey

by enrose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Shoe Kink, did i really have to add daddy kink? no but i did.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: You have to be a good girl for Daddy.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 236





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

> i do what i want!  
> used a prompt generator: https://en.shindanmaker.com/672178
> 
> the prompt was actually "foot fetish" but i turned it into shoe worship B)

“Down on your knees.”

Alastor’s command came with a gloved hand that threaded its way through your hair. He pulled you down to your knees by your bangs, and you tumbled, following his rough motion. The floor was hard and you were sure you’d have bruises on your skin when you checked later, but that was hardly your main concern. All of your focus was on the smiling demon above you. You could feel his dominance thick in the air, even with the perpetually cheery look on his face.

“Daddy,” you whimpered up at him, already reduced to a pathetic mess just from being tossed to the floor underneath him. It’s surely where you belonged, and Alastor made sure that you knew as much.

He laughed in your face, reaching to stroke at your chin with long, clawed fingers. His touch felt almost gentle, but you knew the true intentions behind them as he petted your soft skin. “Look at you, sweetheart! Such a desperate little creature for Daddy,” he chuckled, and then, he grasped your face between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing your fleshy cheeks together. You made a small noise in response, and his eyes narrowed. “Do you have any idea what I’m going to do to you? The mess I’m going to make of you?”

“Please,” was all you could say, and Alastor laughed as he shoved you back, releasing your face cruelly in the process. You nearly fell back, but managed to keep your balance. It would have hurt if you fell on your bottom...

Alastor straightened his body up. He loomed over your form, intimidatingly tall in comparison to your crouched figure.

“Strip for me,” he ordered, and what could you do but obey? You started with your shirt and went on to the cute little skirt he made you wear today. “Your undergarments too, of course, dear… my, how _wet_ you are. Naturally. It takes little to make you drip so,” he completed smugly, and you knew that he was right as you, with little shame, peeled off your bra, and then finally, your soaked panties to reveal your bare pussy to him. 

Alastor took in the sight with great pleasure. His sharp, red eyes danced up and down your body, from your pert breasts to your shamefully glistening pussy.

“Very good,” Alastor said contentedly. He then took a seat on the bed that was just behind him. Confusion swam within you as you witnessed this, and Alastor must have seen it on your face, for he laughed openly — as if he were laughing at _you_ directly. “What is it, dear? Surprised?”

You bit your lip. “Daddy, aren’t you going to…?” _Fuck me,_ you meant to say. What _was_ Alastor going to do to you? He’d taunted you earlier, indicated that you had no clue what he intended to do with your body… you felt your heart sink into your stomach at the thought that he might make you touch yourself and not give you any direct gratification. “P, please…”

“Oh my! You’re practically already begging for me, and I’ve not even given you any orders! What a very good girl you are,” Alastor praised, satisfied. He then stuck his leg out toward you before he mounted his foot on the floor. You followed the motion with confusion, glancing at his black dress shoes. “Well, let me tell you, doll! You needn’t beg me at all! All you need to do is listen to me. Now come, and rut against my shoe.”

Heat blistered bright in your face, particularly in your cheeks, and you were sure that you must’ve been as red as Alastor’s hair. You stuttered softly. “Y, your shoe…?” Your voice trailed off as you stared at Alastor’s shoe, which he held out patiently enough. It looked clean, as Alastor himself always was… but he’d never asked this from you, before. You looked back up at him. “A, are you sure?” 

You dared to question him. Alastor tilted his head with an audible creak in his bones, and the smile on his face twitched just barely at the edges. You knew that you’d angered him, however slightly. You swallowed nervously.

“I’m sure.” You were sure that the crackle in his radio tone had intensified, and his voice was deeper than what it typically was. “Now come then, darling, and show Daddy how badly you want me. If you perform well enough, perhaps I’ll fuck you.”

You wanted to be fucked, that much was for sure, and you couldn’t deny… this idea turned you on, deep inside. Being so desperate for Alastor that you’d even rut against his shoe of all things… you licked your lips as you inched forward on sore knees, spreading your legs apart once he nudged his shoe between your thighs.

Extending your arms so that you could keep your balance, you lowered yourself down, and your wet pussy brushed against the top of his shoe. You bit down on your lower lip, now, and gasped softly as it made contact with your sensitive flesh. The feeling sent something like electricity throughout your body.

“D, daddy!” You gasped, shutting your eyes closed. “ _Oh…_ ”

“Eyes open and up here,” Alastor commanded, and so you opened them as soon as they had closed, looking up at Alastor’s face. You took in all of his handsome features, feeling yourself throb between your legs at the knowledge that he was looking down at you so intently, watching your every move as well as appreciating your body with his hungry gaze. “That’s very good, sweetheart. Now, why don’t you give me a show?”

Yes, you knew how much he loved his shows…

You began to appropriately rut against him, slowly at first with little rolls of your hips. Your wet pussy slid against the surface of his shoe, and as it did, your body shuddered wholly. That seemed to satisfy Alastor, as his toothy grin disappeared in place for a smugger one, close-lipped with his eyebrow cocked. 

“Daddy,” you moaned, more to yourself than to him, as you then started to get yourself off on his pristine, black shoe. Your fingers curled inward, even if there was nothing in particular to grasp at underneath you. “Daddy…! _Alastor…!_ ”

Alastor tipped his shoe up slightly, perhaps to better let you grind against him.

“What was that, darling?” He asked at your little slip-up. “I’m not sure that I heard you quite properly.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” you panted cutely, looking up at him with your eyes and lips so dewy, so _needy,_ as you then began to grind your aching clit into the tip of his shoe. You cried out as you did so, the stimulation almost too much for you to take. This was so erotic, so dirty, that you felt as if you were going to cum already… “I’m sorry…!”

“Tell me,” Alastor began, watching in fascination as you moved quicker, more desperate, against him, staining his shoe with your juices. “What do you want me to do to you after this, hm, dear? I have to wonder what sort of _filthy_ things are parading through that little head of yours…”

Your mouth stretched open, allowing your drool to dribble down your chin, as you ground your clit harder against him. A dozen of dirty images filled your head at Alastor’s question. Alastor with you on your back, him with you on your hands and knees, on your side —

“I want you to fuck me!” You cried out needily. “I want your cock, Daddy. Want to feel you stretch me… want to feel you cum in me!”

Your hips moved faster. You were close, so _close…_

“Oh, is that so?” He asked, almost innocently. “Then, perhaps, if you cum for Daddy, we’ll see fit that you receive a reward of that very nature.”

You couldn’t take it anymore. With a sharp moan and loud cry, you came all over Alastor’s shoe, no longer as prim as it had been before you began. Your wetness exploded all over the black surface of his footwear. As much as you wanted to crane your head back, you didn’t want your gaze to leave Alastor’s face, even though your vision had become fogged and obscured. He watched you the entire time you came in all of your shamelessness, thoroughly satisfied by your lewd display. Your body spasmed wildly, flushed completely from head to toe, your pussy pulsing as you came undone for what felt like minutes.

Finally, you had finished, and you panted hard. Your pussy was still pressed to his shoe, your hips still twitching slightly.

“Daddy…” You breathed with utter need, shakily lifting yourself off of his shoe. A line of quim connected your pussy with the tip of his shoe before it fell away into the air. 

Though your vision was still blurry, even you could see the sadistic grin on Alastor’s face. He then held out his shoe to you, expectantly. You stared at how dirty you had made it and flushed slightly...

“That was very good, dear,” Alastor crooned. “Now then, clean it off, and then we can begin with the main course.”

Though your heart began to beat quickly with shame, your face burning red with embarrassment, as always, you couldn’t deny him.


End file.
